A Demon in Domino
by Rubika-Chan
Summary: Life goes on as usual, but unbeknownst to the citizens of Domino City, there's a hungry demon roaming the streets among them, looking for a new master... and a new meal.
1. Prologue

I have conquered the evil that is writer's block! D: So now hopefully I shall be able to update more frequently! Apparently the best way for me to cure writer's block is to start a new story! …..*sweatdrops* well fortunately the next few chapters of other stories will be up soon…

**NOTE:** Ok, for Yugioh fans reading this that have not seen Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, you don't have to know it to read this story(and vice versa for the most part). However, if you are in the middle of watching it or plan to watch it in the near future, there will be spoilers later on. I will say when I have them in a chapter.

I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh or Kuroshitsuji.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Threadbare)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Prologue_

In the local busy town of Domino City, Japan, life goes on as usual. People go about their daily lives as they always do; the postman delivers the mail, the garbage man collects the trash and the students go to school. Little do any of them know… about the fierce battle raging in the school as we speak…

_POP!_

"OW! Damn, the pirate hit me in the face again!"

"Oh! Sorry Jonouchi!"

"Hahaha! You suck at this game, Jonouchi! Who gets beat up in a game of pop up pirate?"

"Shut up, Honda!"

Well…. Maybe not so fierce…

In class B of Domino High School, sat five students sitting around a desk with the pop-up-pirate game on it. The blonde male sporting the black eye was Katsuya Junouchi, a loudmouthed and D averaged student who used to be quite the bad boy. Sitting next to him, apologizing profusely, was his friend Yugi Mutou. Yugi was rather short for his age, about the height of a grade schooler, with wild, spikey black hair with red tips and blonde bangs. A large, gold pendant was around his neck, in the shape of an inverted pyramid with an eerie eye in the center of one of the sides. His large purple eyes looked teary as he continued to apologize for popping the pirate into Jonouchi's left eye.

"I'm really sorry, Jonouchi! Does it hurt? Do you need to see the nurse?" He asked.

"Don' worry about it, Yug'." Jonouchi reassured his friend, hating to see Yugi upset for nothing. "I'm a tough guy!"

"Yeah, a tough guy whining like a girl 'cause a toy pirate just beat him up!" Jonouchi's friend, Hiroto Honda, was standing behind the blonde teen watching the game. Honda had brown hair gelled to a spike coming off of his forehead. Though they were friends he and Jonouchi fought a lot, but it was mostly just roughhousing. Mostly. Jonouchi turned and glared at his friend.

"Hey! I ain't the one cryin' 'cause Miho doesn't think being a janitor is cool!"

"I'm not a janitor! I'm the president of the ever-prestigious Beautification Squad!" Honda cried, filled with a passion for his extracurricular club.

"It's still uncool." Spoke up one of the two girls of the group. This one was Miho Nosaka, a cute girl with long grey-blue hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Though as cute as she was, Miho could be quite shallow. "Miho wants to marry a prince, not a janitor."

Honda began crying in the corner.

The last member of the group, and the only other female, rolled her blue eyes. Anzu Mazaki was a rather tomboyish girl with short brown hair and was arguably the most mature of their little group. "Miho, you know the odds of marrying a prince are next to none, right?" But Miho ignored her.

This is how each day was for the class B of Domino High. School, games, and fun. Yugi sighed in content as he looked out the window, hoping things would never change. And for now it looked like they weren't going to change for a while. Or so they thought.

"Jonouchi! Don't throw the pirate out the window!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Threadbare) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That evening, down by the dock, a young fisherman looked out on the sea. To the untrained eye, everything may have seemed normal, but he knew better. The waves that pushed at his tanned feet seemed to cry out to him, telling him to flee, and the wind blowing his spikey, dark blue hair felt as though it was trying to scream. Something wasn't right. He felt as though the eyes of a predator were on him…

Below the docks, no more than 10 yards from where the fisherman sat, a deathly pale hand shot out of the water, latching onto a rock. After a bit of pulling, a dark head emerged as well along with the slim body of a young man, clothed in sopping wet black clothes. Seaweed clung to his hair and skin, along with a few barnacles on his pants leg, suggesting he had been in the water for a long time. Lifting his head the young man looked around him, panting from his fight with the waves. He shakily stood up and walked from the rocks, catching the eye of a passerby.

Kida Nosuke was a student of Rintma High School and a member of the local gang. He was a tall young man over 6 feet tall and the IQ of a gorilla. He usually spent his time after school smoking and looking for some kid to beat up or a pretty thing to take advantage of. This afternoon in fact he had beaten the crap out of a young businessman and acquired 5,000 yen to his fat wallet. All in a day's work. He lit a cigarette when his attention was drawn to the dock after hearing some splashing. Curious, he walked over, expecting to see some stray dog that fell in or someone dumping their trash into the bay. What he didn't expect to see was a striking, soaking wet man, looking to be in his early twenties or late teens, pulling himself across the rocks. He smirked. Tonight might be more fun than he thought…

"Hey!" Kida called, making his way down towards the stranger. The boy looked in his direction, his black bangs covering his eyes. "You get lost down here?" Kida glanced around. There was no one around. Good.

"…" The young man hesitated, staring at him. Kida decided to see how far he could push his luck.

"You look lost, pretty boy. You got money? A place to stay?" His grin widened when the newcomer shook his head. A small voice spoke from frozen blue lips, deep yet meek at the same time.

"I'm cold…." The stranger spoke in English, arms wrapped around his body in a feeble manner. Kida put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me, hot stuff? I'll treat you right…" He grinned.

"Oh…" The stranger looked up into Kida's eyes, his hair sliding back. "That's very kind of you…" Kida took a look into the boy's eyes and began to panic, but before he could shout, the stranger took a hold of each side of his face with his pale fingers, the black nails digging into his flesh. There was a gaping wound on his left hand as well.

_SNAP_

With a sickening crack, the newcomer snapped Kida's head backwards, killing him instantly. With a small smirk on his lips, the young man let Kida Nosuke's corpse fall down onto the rocks. He knelt down, taking the dead student's coat and fishing through his pockets. He pulled out a thick wallet and a small set of keys. Straightening up, the young man now held himself with an air of confidence and danger. His smooth voice spoke again, to himself.

"Now I have money… and a place to stay…" He looked at the ID in the wallet he had acquired. "A high school student, eh?" At that, his features began to shift and shrink slightly, taking the guise of a high school age. "I might as well keep up that front…" And with that, he turned and ventured into the city, leaving Kida Nosuke's corpse lying among the rocks, face twisted in terror.

_Looks like things might get interesting after all…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Threadbare)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well, I hope that was a good beginning…

Ok, just as a side note, I'm going to be using the Japanese names as the Yugioh part of this fic starts in season 0. So if I misspell any names please let me know!

Let me know what you thought? Anything I can work on or suggestions? The next chapter will be up soon (along with the next chapters of my other stories) and I mean it this time!


	2. Chapter 1

Wow... I am SO SORRY that took so long! But this time, I do have a good reason that involves two computer crashes and a vacation to the ER... But enough of that, let's get on to the story! I hope this chapter is longer as an apology for taking so long.

Oh, and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I reread them all before starting on this chapter (the third time)!

**Disclaimer:** Yo No Owno.

PS: Thanks to a computer crash I only have Word Pad to write with and I can't find a spellcheck, soooo please make do with any spelling errors for the time being (let me know if a name or something is wrong though please)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(A Demon in Domino)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Chapter 1_

"Hey! Did you guys hear the news?" Yugi and the others looked up from their seats the next morning to see Jonouchi walking towards them.

"You're late." Honda said, but Jonouchi ignored him. The blonde looked both excited and anxious.

"What is it, Jonouchi-kun?" Yugi blinked when Jonouchi pushed a newspaper in his face. He paused as he read the headline and his eyes widened as he quickly scanned the article…

"**High School Student Found Dead! Investigation Underway!**

_Early this morning, a fisherman found the corpse of what appears to be a high school student among the docks of Domino City. The police were called in and are even considering calling in for homicide detectives. When asked about the assumed murder, the chief of police had this to say;_

"_The cause of death is obviously a broken neck, but a mere fall could not have been that brutal." _

_This gruesome murder was believed to have happened around midnight the night before, the body was found in water and has suffered damage as much, however there is little evidence of drowning. What is apparent however, is the fact that the head has been snapped at a near 180 degree angle. Unlikely caused by an accidental stumble.._

_Dr. Karin Houjou, chief medical examiner, has been working to calm locals about the murders. "We have found fingerprints on the body and are running them through the system as we speak. This murderer will be caught."_

_The fisherman who discovered the body refused to be interviewed but had this one statement to say to the reporters. "I don't know what happened, but I do know this; something is not right. Something dangerous has arrived in Domino City, and I ain't about to stick around to find out what it is."_

_So the question remains, what happened that night? _

_The body is that of a teenage boy in what appears to be a school uniform from Rintma High School, a local school of that area. He has no identification with him and no wallet, suggesting a robbery. Police are attempting to identify the body and are looking through missing person records. If anyone has any information they believe might be useful they must contact the Domino Police station at…"_

Yugi stopped reading. His heart had been pounding harder the further he read. A murder? At the pier? That wasn't too far out of the city at all!

"Yugi?" He jumped as Jonouchi laid a hand on his shoulder. "You ok, pal?"

"Well what do you expect, Jonouchi!" Anzu snatched the paper from him. "Someone was murdered in the city! Everyone's on edge!"

Now that Yugi looked around, he saw she was right; the atmosphere in the room was tense… Many of the students were sitting clustered in close-knit groups whispering to each other in either excitement or anxiety. Their attention was drawn to the door when their teacher, Ms. Chono, walked in. The beauty of a teacher (who was also a real beast at times) stood up at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Chono-sensei." The false enthusiasm was almost visible in the room.

Ms. Chono gave a crimson smile to the students and leaned back on her desk. "Well, class, it's a beautiful Tuesday morning! And do you know what that means? Desk inspection!"

All sounds of protest spewed forth at this.

"What?!"

"No way!"

"That's so unfair!"

The teacher raised her hand to silence the students. "Is what I'd like to say. But due to the new exchange student I won't be able to." The releif was short lived, quickly overpowered by curiosity. An exchange student? Since when? They hadn't heard anything.

"A new student?"

"Since when?"

"We didn't hear anything!"

Exactly.

The chattering continued until Ms. Chono's book hit her desk with a loud Thwump!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's better." Her poisonous smile returned. "Now, I'll introduce the newest member of our class." She looked past the doorway into the hall. "There you are deary! Do come in!"

The class grew silent as the new student walked in. They stared.

The new student was clearly foreign, with porcelain-white skin, standing out behind pitch-black hair that hung by his sharp cheekbones. Thick, dark lashes framed blood colored eyes that were studying the group of people in the room. His Domino High School Uniform covered a slim, delicate build. His left hand was bandaged.

"Class, please welcome Sebastian Michaelis." Yup. Definetly foreign.

Sebastian looked out among his new classmates and after a moment, gave a charming smile, showing off his handsome features even more. He spoke in carefully spoken Japanese, as though he was still learning the language. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

All hell broke loose.

"KYAA!" The female population of the class (minus Anzu and one or two of the quieter girls) all broke out into squeals of delight. The new student winced at the noise.

"He's gorgeous!" One girl cried.

"Like a supermodel!" Her friend swooned.

"Honestly…" Anzu murmured. "They're acting ridiculous." Though her cheeks had a tinge of pink to them as well. The females weren't the only ones making their thoughts known.

"He could be a girl…" One boy mumbled, seemingly taken aback by the foreign student.

"I've never seen anyone so pale…" Another remarked.

Jonouchi just humphed, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat. "That pretty boy's probably just a shallow jerk… I don't trust him!"

Yugi sweatdropped. "Jonouchi-kun you don't know that! He could be very nice!" He exclaimed. Maybe they could be friends? He hoped so.

"You just don't like anyone who's popular." Anzu remarked. "Face it, Jou, you're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous! I'm plenty better than that guy! I bet one punch and he'll break like glass!"

"Don't you dare, Jonouchi!" Anzu growled, causing Jonouchi to slide a bit further down in his seat to avoid the girl's wrath.

"Violence isn't the answer!" Honda stated, beginning his preaching. "Members of the Beautification Squad don't believe in petty emotions like hatred or jealousy-" But his speech was interrupted by the sight of Miho with her heart nearly bulging out of her eyes. Literally.

"He's so dreamy! He must be a prince! Miho wants to marry him!" She swooned.

Honda felt his own heart break. He slumped over Jonouchi's chair in despair and hissed in his ear; "Kick his ass, Jonouchi!"

Anzu just rolled her eyes at the boys' antics and turned back to the new student, Sebastian. He looked rather taken aback by the attention. Honestly, he looked like he'd rather walk back out the door. Poor guy, he must be shy.

"Ok, Sebastian! Why don't you get seated so we can start class?" Ms. Chono looked around the room and her eyes fell on the open seat next to Jonouchi. "You can sit next to Jonouchi Katsuya. Jonouchi!" The blond raised his hand in response. "There he is. Go and sit down."

The new student gave her a smile and moved (quite gracefully) to his new seat next to Jonouchi. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand (the one without the bandage) to Jonouchi. His nails were painted black.

"Hmph." Jonouchi returned the greeting with a distainful glare and Sebastian's outstreatched hand retreated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(ADemonInDomino)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the back of the room, Seto Kaiba was watching, but not really paying attention. He had his own problems to worry about, and, to be frank, he didn't really care about this foreign exchange student. He glanced up when the student was introduced (the kid looked like a spook with skin that pale; probably a goth wannabe) just out of mild curiosity and went back to the book he was reading. Or rather, pretending to read. The lack of sleep and constant stress was causing the letters to blur and dance on the page so comprehending exactly what he was reading would be out of the question. Damn, he needed a break... Last night's lesson had been gruelling...

Oh, the bit-er, teacher, was speaking again. Heh, the look on the new kid's face. The guy looked like he was reading a manual for some super computer. In Arabic. Just pure confusion. Granted, he'd been confused the first time he'd tried it, but he'd managed. The manual, that is; this math was easy.

After a few seconds, the brunet slipped back into his "I'm pretending to pay attention but not really" daze. It wasn't like it was anything important, and besides, he knew all of this math anyways. He'd spend eight hours getting it beaten into him the other night. Damn, when he moved like that he could still feel the welts... Ugh, how long until lunch?

Oh. There's the bell. How convenient.

Kaiba gave a small stretch, careful not to further aggrivate any healing injuries, and scooped his cover-up book into his bag. As he stood, the new student (he hadn't bothered to remember his name) passed by. There was a moment, just a moment, when the two made eye contact. It was a strange moment. A surreal moment. And a goddamn long moment too! Seto felt a strange tightness in his body. Those eyes. They were intense, focused solely on his own, as though seeing right into his very soul. It was like looking into the eyes of a predator.

The moment, for that's what it had been, just a moment, was broken as the other teen continued his stride out the door. Kaiba stood there for a moment. Anyone else would have been shaking. But he wasn't. He wouldn't be shaking. He was Seto Kaiba, he didn't shake! But it was still unsettling...

He shook himself. No. No, he was not intimidated. Not in the least. He would blame that strange moment on his hunger. Just hunger, fatigue, and stress getting the better of him. He just needed something in his belly, and he'd be back to his old self. And with that thought, Seto Kaiba walked briskly from the classroom, out the main doors (he was Seto Kaiba, he could do that) and headed straight to the nearest coffee shop. Ok, so the stuff was really just garbage, but it was stronger than tea, and that's what he needed right now. Two days without sleep was nothing against this shop's Mocha Java with cream and eighty sugars!

Ah... sweet caffine... the rush of awareness was calming. The feeling of regaining control, even on his own mind, was like a drug itself. Control meant he could think. The more he drank, the further that moment was pushed from his mind. It was almost entirely ignored now. Except... He frowned as a thought occured to him. The new student... his eyes had been unsettling. They had been red. Not brown. Not amber. Red. Crimson red. Blood red. Seto repressed another shiver. No. That was impossible. It was just the stress and lack of energy getting to him, he had already decided. It was a trick of the light. That was all.

That was all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(ADemonInDomino)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah, lunch. Everyone's favorite time of the day. Well, except maybe the final bell, but it was a close second. Yugi smiled happily as he approached the lunch ladies. They were serving his favorite today! Hamburgers!

"Um, excuse me," Yugi began "can I have the-"

"Oh my!"

"Eh?"

The lunch lady was giving him a disaproving look. "You're so tiny! How can a growing boy be so small?"

"B-but" Yugi felt his face heat up in a mixture of anger and utter humiliation "but I'm just-"

"You need to eat more healthy foods to grow more!" And with that the old hag piled spoonfull upon spoonfull of soggy peas, mushy rice, and what-was-kind-of-meat-but-looked-more-like-cat-food onto his tray as Yugi looked on in dismay. "There you go! You'll grow big and strong! Next!" And with one long, last farewell to the juicy hamburger, and slumped over to sit with his friends.

"What happened?" Anzu looked at the mounds of food on her friend's plate. Not a single burger to be found. "You did see the burgers, didn't you?"

Yugi gave her a despairing look. "That lunch lady over there..." His spikey head hit the table in gloom.

"..." Anzu chuckled a moment before swapping her tray with Yugi's. "Here, you can have mine."

Yugi glanced up to see the most beautiful burger he'd ever laid eyes on. Complete with fries and a juice! "You sure, Anzu?"

She waved a hand. "Of course! Burgers are too fattening anyways." She hid a smile behind her chopsticks as Yugi crowed in delight and dug into his meal.

"Oi!" Jonouchi surfaced from his tray and squinted over Yugi's shoulder. "Ain't that the new kid?" The rest of them turned to look. The blond was right, there was Sebastian. The new student had just entered the lunchroom and looked quite lost, looking from side to side and not moving from that spot. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

"He must be so lost in a new country." Anzu stood up in her chair, waving her arms. "Hey! Sebastian! Over here!"

"What're you doin'?!" Jonouchi grapped one of the girl's flailing arms. "Don't call the freak over here!"

"You're just being mean, Jou!" She pulled her arm away as the foreigner looked over. "I'm sure he's perfectly nice!"

Sebastian had weaved through the line of students and made it to their table. "Can I help you?" His posture was so straight. Maybe he came from a military background? Yugi wanted to ask, but while he had gotten better, shyness would still catch his words in his throat occasionally. And what better time to lose your voice than when the supermodel of an exchange student was asking you a question? Never a better time!

Anzu spoke for him though. "You looked a little lost. Not used to the school yet?"

"No." Sebastian chuckled slightly. "I am afraid I have not gotten used to being around so many people yet..."

"Was it quiet where you came from?"

He nodded, an oddly bemused smile on his lips. "Yes, it was far more peaceful there. Peacefull as the dead, one might say." He quickly changed topics. "However, I am finding time in the large city to be rather exciting. I hope I didn't insult you."

"Not at all!" Anzu beamed, elbowing Jonouchi in the side when he let out a scoff. "Well since you don't know anybody, why don't you sit with us today?"

"Oh," Sebastian stepped back a bit, looking sheepish. "I do not with to impose-"

"Nonsense!" With that, the brunette siezed hold of his arm and (gently) yanked him down to sit between her and Yugi.

Yugi was a little dissapointed not to sit next to Anzu, but quickly pushed it aside for the exciting prospect of making a new friend! Now if only he could not act like a dork in front of the new kid... "Um..." He swallowed, but managed to speak under Sebastian's patient gaze. "So... where did you move from?"

It took Sebastian a moment to answer. Eventually he replied; "England."

Yugi was impressed, that was quite a ways away! "So what made you decide to move to Japan?"

"It was..." Another dazzling smile "rather unpleasant there. You could say I drifted here."

"Wooow!" It was Miho's turn to speak up. "You mean like fate?" She gave a small squeal. "It must have been fate for you to come to Miho's school, don't you think so?" She fluttered her eyelashes in a shameless attempt at flirting. Sebastian seemed not to hear her question. "Hey." She continued. "Why don't you get something to eat?"

Yugi glanced down in front of Sebastian. He hadn't noticed before, but the exchange student didn't have a tray in front of him. Nor a single crumb of food. "She's right! You must be hungry!"

"I'll get you something if you'd like!" Anzu began to stand.

"No, no, that's alright." Sebastian's smile turned sheepish. "I'm afraid I'm not quite used to the time zone in this country, and am not yet hungry." Well, Yugi supposed that made sense. The rest of lunch passed in chatter, mostly consisting of Yugi and friends asking millions of questions and Sebastian patiently answering them. Oh, and Jonouchi and Honda glaring daggers at him while getting kicked under the table by Anzu.

Yup. Yugi decided, today had been the start of a beautiful friendship! Sebastian just seemed a little shy, being in a new school and even a new country and all, he just needed some friends!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(ADemonInDomino)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sebastian sighed as soon as he stepped into the apartment he was "borrowing". He now understood why humans complained so much about school.

"How do they do this every day? It's so boring!" He grumbled. His disguise of being a high school student was becoming more trouble that it was worth… Also it was hard to create a false persona when you couldn't lie… fortunately it didn't take much provocation- ahem, persuasion, to get the principal flustered enough to let him in, but that teacher was a bitch, the subjects made little sense, the females damn near broke his eardrums with their screeching, the language was frustrating, and his new self-appointed group of "friends" smelled so sickeningly sweet he wanted to gag. The thought made him grind his teeth in disgust. He needed substance! He needed a soul seeped in darkness, writhing in the shadows to grasp that speck of light, one that lead his prey right to him. His mouth watered as his stomach gave a twinge in hunger. He was starved. The family that had lived here before he "moved" in hadn't lasted long. he gave a sigh and made his way to the fridge. He supposed he could pick a bit more off of them for tonight's dinner…

But there was that one student… Sebastian paused, remembering the scent of that one brunet student. He had almost lost control right there… the scent of despair and desperation, threatening to drag the pure white soul into darkness while it clings to that single spider's thread…

He let out a soft purr and grinned, opening the fridge door and reaching past the woman's head to grope into the back.

"He will break soon… I just need to be there when it happens…"

**To Be Continued...**

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I tried to make it extra long, but this was my second time rewriting it sooooooo yeah.

Please review and tell me what you think! ESPECIALLY about how I'm writing the characters, it's my first time really writing with them (oh, and sorry about the lack of Kaiba at the moment, he'll show up more later on)

Also, if you have any criticism or ideas please let me know, because I do take them into account.

Once again, Thank you for all the reviews!

Paxloria: About the Japanese names, I normally do english names for an english story, but since I have characters from Japan and one coming from England, I figured "Sebastian" wouldn't sound as foreign if I had a "Joey" and "Tristan" in the mix...

Nightmare's Court: I know I answered your questions, but I'll put it here too XD As far as more Seto goes, I will be adding more of him as it goes, don't fret. Also, I will do my best to keep as three-dimensional as he is in the series, and if you have any comments or criticism on how I'm characterizing him, please let me know :) And finally... there are no official pairings as of yet, but that may change depending on how the story goes and what people think ;)

Unique Pain: Yeah, it might get creepy in some parts... Kuroshitsuji definetly has a gothic-kind theme to it, so hell I can go all out! :D Fear my twisted mind! But if stuff gets real bad, I can post warnings in the beginning.

Just a few notes before I go;

On The Timeline: As far as the Yugioh timeline goes, this is starting in season 0. However, I will warn you now that I am messing with it, and combining the anime and manga how I see fit. Just so you know, if you're curious, at the moment Seto is still living under Gozeburo. This is just before he takes over Kaiba Corp. Also, like in the manga, Seto is a part of Yugi's class. He just keeps to himself most of the time. Sooo I hope I didn't confuse y'all too bad!

And finally, My excuse for taking so long is that I have horrible luck. My computer crashed, then I got in a car crash and completely shattered my arm. Sooo after the month or so it took before I could write again, school started and I got busy. THEN once that semester ended my computer crashed AGAIN and I couldn't even start it and lost everything. Again. Ugh.

BUT Everything's back up and running, I'm back to one piece, and my workload this semester will hopefully be lighter. Fingers crossed!


End file.
